


common face, common place

by suplexia



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Murder, PLS BE WARNED, THIS IS A WIP, that may or may not be continued, tw molestation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 11:25:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8204315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suplexia/pseuds/suplexia
Summary: Chikara is a beta. He's common; he blends in with a crowd. It takes him years to come to terms with it, but....It's easier this way.--------------------------Tanaka smiles, laughs so hard his face goes red and then he turns, wheezy and teary eyed.He's magnificent. Beautiful. Untouchable.'"You're the best storyteller I've ever met, Ennoshita."He doesn't have the heart to tell him it's true.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first story ever. i originally wrote this after wanting some ennotana and welp here it is

 

> Ennoshita had a shit childhood. 

 

He'd presented early-very early. Beta. The doctor and his parents played around with the notion that 'something' or 'someone' may have prompted his early presentation. Apparently, his parents just couldn't believe that maybe someone had put their hands on him ' _And how does it feel..... **here**?', _ and refused to believe him. Thankfully, by the time he turned eight, the bastard had been caught. An omega, a young one at that. He was 15, and was supposed to be helping the teacher for community service. When he'd been caught, they'd wanted to be lenient, because he was just an omega, and he was 'exploring his horizons', and it was okay because no one was really **hurt**. 

They let him go. 

At the time he hadn't understood, but eventually it came to him. He was eleven, working on a story in his upstairs room when it came to him. 'Omegas and Alphas get special treatment. Betas..."

Betas don't get anything. It was true too. All the betas in his middle school were separated into one class. There weren't may of them, all the teacher cracked jokes about their genders all day. When he asked what the other classes were doing, the teacher gave him an incredulous look. 

 

_"They're learning their place in society, beta. I think it would do you well to learn yours. Beta, if you cannot produce children, or provide for your pack, then what use do you have to humanity? Please refrain from asking such insolent questions."_

She made him feel like a fool his entire middle school career. There were only 12 betas in the school and no other teachers really wanted to teach them, so they were stuck withe Mrs. Nijiwa. He was glad to be rid of her, but her teachings stuck. She was an Alpha, be believed the other genders were under her.

_"Head down, Ennoshita-san. You should never make eye contact with me."_

_"This work is quite terrible, Ennoshita-san! I think that this warrants 20 demerits. Don't you agree?"_

_"I'll be giving your parents a call. Writing this inappropriate material has caused you to forget how my class runs, and frankly, I won't allow it."_

His parents started to think even less of him than they already did. It hurt, but he was used to it, what difference could it have possibly made. His parents were the perfect couple, an  alpha and omega fairytale. They hadn't known what to do when he presented.

A child who couldn't smell, couldn't conceive. A genetic reject. 

Who would want that? 

 

**Author's Note:**

> this may or may not be continued, i'm kinda busy but hmu if u think it should <3


End file.
